Si j'étais seme
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: "Si j'étais seme, aaah, si j'étais seme, je serais libertin..." Pensées isolées d'un pauvre petit uke qui a bien du courage de supporter ses gardiens...


**Si j'étais seme…**

**One shot**

Base : Reborn, à moins que je me sois trompée et qu'il y ait un Tsuna dans Harry Potter.

Genre : Humour, parce que c'est cool ! Et un peu érotique aussi… Je trouve…

Couples : Tsuna X Tout le monde.

Disclaimer : Tsuna appartient à lui-même et aussi un peu à Akira Amano.

Note : Un petit machin tout court et complètement Out Of Character. C'est un POV Tsuna, mais je pense que tout le monde l'avait comprit. Je suis désolée de ne pas savoir écrire des choses intelligentes.

* * *

Si j'étais seme, j'appellerais Gokudera « mon petit chaton » et je lui gratterais le cou et la tête pour le faire rougir. Et je lui ferais boire du lait en tenue de soubrette. Si j'étais seme, je serais vraiment méchant, surtout lorsque je ne serais pas content. Je lui donnerais des fessées qui le feront hurler de plaisir et il me suppliera d'arrêter. Mais je serais sans pitié. Ah, ça, je le punirais pour toutes les fois où il m'a fait rougir devant toute la classe.

Mais si j'étais seme, je saurais me faire pardonner de tous mes actes méchants : je l'amènerais au cinéma, où on verrait des films romantiques et on finirait dans un love hôtel. Là, je lui dirais que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra et on passera une nuit formidable.

* * *

Si j'étais seme, Hibari serait ma chasse gardée. Je le coincerais au détour d'un couloir et je lui mordrais le cou. Oh, il aimera cela mais bien sur, il ne se laissera pas faire. Mais si j'étais le dominant, je serais plus fort que lui, et je l'empêcherais de me frapper. Je lui immobiliserais les mains au dessus de la tête et lui ferais toutes sortes de choses que je ne peux pas penser sinon je vais me mettre à rougir. Et je l'appellerais « mon petit Kyouya », et je pourrais disposer de lui à volonté. Il suffira que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne me faire tout ce que je voudrais.

* * *

Si j'étais seme, Mukuro serait amoureux de moi. Il se prosternerait à mes pieds en me jurant une fidélité éternelle et ne me lâcherait plus. Il m'attendrait le soir et me ferait de bon petits plats, que je mangerais à même son corps. A chaque fois que je me présenterais à Kokuyo land, lui, Ken et Chikusa rivaliseront pour se mettre en valeur. Bien sur, si j'étais seme, je les prendrais tous les trois en même temps. A chaque passage, j'entendrais des soupirs d'amour m'accompagner. Si j'étais seme, je serais le fantasme de tous les hommes.

* * *

Si j'étais seme, pour sur je coucherais avec Reborn (adulte, hein, je suis seme, pas pédophile). Il ne cessera de vouloir me rattraper, et moi, je le laisserais regarder mon dos et couvrir mes arrières. Un jour, il me défiera en duel, mais je gagnerais et il restera celui qui cours toujours après moi. La nuit, je le ferais soupirer d'aise avec mes étreintes solides et rassurantes. J'entendrais son cœur qui bat d'amour pour moi.

* * *

Si j'étais seme, Byakuran serait mon esclave personnel. Je l'enchainerais avec un joli collier sur un lit à baldaquin et profiterais de lui à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie. Oh, bien entendu, il sera consentant et pleurera lorsque je le laisserais, épuisé, sur sa couche souillée.

* * *

Ah, si j'étais seme, je ferais bien d'autres choses encore : je charmerais Yamamoto, je coucherais avec Ryohei jusqu'à épuiser son énergie et Xanxus ne rêverait que de moi.

* * *

Mais voilà, je ne suis pas seme, et je ne peux pas faire ces choses-ci. Moi, je suis Uke, et j'ai intérêt à sauver ma peau de tous les vrais seme, avant qu'ils ne prennent connaissance de cette liste et ne veuillent la tester... sur moi, par exemple !

* * *

**Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :**

Bon bah voilà. C'est fait. Un Tsuna qui veut être seme…

Bon, ce n'est pas hyper crédible mais c'était assez amusant à écrire. J'adore les révolutions, vive les révoltes de uke !

Je veux que cette mode se propage partout sur tous les fandoms ! Je veux que les uke se rebellent contre leur méchants seme ! Na !

Blague à part, je vous remercie d'avoir lu.

Faustine.


End file.
